


When We’re Ninety-two, the Same as Seventeen

by Mistehri



Series: 「 Insider 」: Ode to Soonyoung & Jihoon [9]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Slow Dancing, Wedding Fluff, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:22:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26518159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistehri/pseuds/Mistehri
Summary: And I'll never lie to youJust don't you hold back on meI wanna love you as strongWhen we're ninety-two, the same as seventeen
Relationships: Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Lee Seokmin | DK, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Series: 「 Insider 」: Ode to Soonyoung & Jihoon [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1944688
Comments: 14
Kudos: 104





	When We’re Ninety-two, the Same as Seventeen

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I thought of this when the Pink Sweat$ x Seventeen collab came out. Yes, I fell asleep halfway through writing this. Yes, I think you should listen to “17” when you read this. And yes, I prioritized this over my homework :)
> 
> SEVENTEEN COMEBACK IN OCTOBER, MARK YOUR CALENDARS 
> 
> Enjoy reading! ❤

> _ "I would need a million words..." _

The moment the words leave Joshua’s lips, he sees the way Soonyoung stands up from his seat instantaneously, a cheeky grin adorning his lips as he rounds the table and stretches his hand out to Jihoon. He speaks quietly, unheard by anyone else, something akin to the phrase of, “May I have this dance?” leaving his lips. There’s a fond smile on Jihoon’s face as he says something to Soonyoung, gesturing to the chair beside him for a moment.

Joshua watches, a little confused when Soonyoung rounds the table again to sit back in his seat, a giddy grin pulling on his lips. Jihoon stands up, rounds the table, then outstretches his hand towards Soonyoung, the same phrase of, “May I have this dance?” escaping his lips. 

Shaking his head, Joshua tries not to laugh as he continues singing. Of course Jihoon would do something like that.

> _ "If I tried to define  _
> 
> _ All the things you mean to me, yeah  _
> 
> _ For you I'd die a thousand lives." _

Joshua’s lips curl up as he watches Soonyoung place Jihoon’s hands on his shoulders, only for his fiancé — no, husband — to snatch them away and place them on his waist instead. His lips are curled down into a displeased frown, but Soonyoung’s eyes are twinkling with mirth. They share a few words with each other, most likely bantering like they always do (nothing has changed), and they begin to unconsciously sway to the music, lips still moving and expressions loving.

Joshua catches Seokmin’s eyes and can’t help but smile, watching as a bright grin takes over his fiance’s face. His heart speeds up a little at the sight, and he feels the ends of his lips stretch wider, unable to help himself. The atmosphere is a lot more romantic now that Soonyoung and Jihoon have just gotten married, and Joshua hopes he isn't as obvious as the now married couple swaying on the dance floor.

> _ "Special kind of energy _
> 
> _ 'Cause love is born when hearts collide  _
> 
> _ Every time you touch me  _
> 
> _ You remind me that I'm still alive." _

He returns his gaze to the newlyweds, feeling genuine happiness for his friends. They’ve been through so much together, both highs and lows, but they pull through everything every single time. Joshua thinks it’s admirable of them, that no matter how much they fight, how much tears they’ve wasted over uncontrollable emotions, all the wasted hours spent when they refused to talk to each other over a small, meaningless matter, they always find their way back into each other’s arms with whispered apologies and kisses of regrets. 

Jihoon controls his emotions better than Soonyoung does, but as a result of that, he ends up being perceived as aloof to outsiders. Joshua thinks — no, he knows — that the producer cares a lot more than he lets on, but he’s stubborn in that way. Jihoon doesn’t like when people see his weaknesses, because he’s constantly being burdened with the responsibility of creating songs leading to their group’s success. He has no time to be weak; he has to be a constant source of everything is under control just so he won’t begin spiraling into a mess.

Soonyoung, on the other hand, wears his heart on his sleeve. At least, a lot more than Jihoon does. He’s loud and proud, unafraid to speak his thoughts and yell out words of encouragement when it’s most needed. There are times where he’s quiet though, very rarely, but those quiet times do exist. Joshua thinks he balances Jihoon out in that aspect. Soonyoung is erratic, but he knows when to control himself. He also carries the responsibility of being tasked to create choreographies, but he has a physical outlet for that — dancing.

> _ "This time is no exception either. _
> 
> _ So promise you'll never change  _
> 
> _ And I'll always be the same  _
> 
> _ We'll be dancing the same groove  _
> 
> _ When we're ninety-two, the same as seventeen." _

Joshua watches as Soonyoung leans in close to Jihoon’s ear to whisper something. It must’ve been something funny, or stupid, or cheesy, maybe even all of the above, judging by the twitch of Jihoon’s lips as though he’s torn between whether to smile or scowl. Soonyoung’s smiling when he pulls away slightly, cheeks bunching up and eyes turning into slants from the force of his smile. He looks genuinely happy, but then again, he’s never faked his emotions around Jihoon.

Joshua continues to watch as Jihoon cranes his neck up to whisper something back into Soonyoung’s ear, which begins to rapidly turn red within seconds. Jihoon pulls back with a satisfied smirk, and Joshua doesn’t think he wants to know what they were talking about for the sake of his sanity. He wishes he could say he missed the way Jihoon’s hands slid a tad bit lower to Soonyoung’s hips, but he can’t. Although they may be a reserved couple, they definitely have their own wild side. 

> _ "And I'll never lie to you  _
> 
> _ Just don't you hold back on me  _
> 
> _ I wanna love you as strong  _
> 
> _ When we're ninety-two, the same as seventeen." _

They’re speaking quietly to each other now, lips moving but words unheard due to the loud sound of the guitar through the speakers. For a moment, Joshua half expects them to start fighting with each other right in the middle of the dance floor, which really wouldn’t be so surprising considering how petty they both can be when they’re angry at each other. Judging by the expressions on their faces, they must be talking about something serious, which, again, wouldn’t be so surprising because they are the two main engines of the group’s success. 

Then Soonyoung gently knocks their foreheads together, his eyes fluttering shut as he says something to Jihoon, and Jihoon’s eyes also slip closed, a pleased smile on his face. His hands are back up on Soonyoung’s waist, and he’s rubbing circles with his thumbs through the fabric of the dancer’s white dress shirt. They look content like that. Gone are their stress lines and worry lines, instead replaced with looks full of tenderness and nothing but love. Joshua is so genuinely happy for them. They’ve overcome so much, but each little fork in the road just makes them come back together stronger than ever.

He puts his microphone down and lets Seokmin take over the second half of the song, subconsciously smiling when he hears his fiance’s crisp vocals sound through the speakers. It’s crazy, he thinks, that despite being an amazing vocalist with an outrageous vocal range, Seokmin thinks otherwise of himself. Joshua absolutely despises it when his fiancé downgrades his vocals because he believes he can do better, and, okay, Seokmin can do better, and call him biased just because they’re engaged, but Joshua thinks Seokmin is already the best in his eyes.

Seokmin catches his eyes with a smile, his own eyes curving up into pretty crescents that Joshua just adores. The younger man is quite literally the embodiment of the sun, and if Joshua is going to get burned just touching him, he doesn’t think he’ll mind. So long as he gets to be the moon, he’ll be fine with whatever. 

> _ "I don't really know what's right  _
> 
> _ But I can never call you wrong  _
> 
> _ I just wanna dance with you  _
> 
> _ Floating over marble floors  _
> 
> _ You're something like an angel  _
> 
> _ You'll do something to my mind  _
> 
> _ I can see a thousand years  _
> 
> _ When I'm looking in your eyes." _

Joshua returns his gaze to the couple on the dance floor, just in time to see Soonyoung suddenly taking the initiative to dip Jihoon. Of course, Jihoon doesn’t take too kindly to that, and he’s already opening his mouth to most likely spew curses at his husband when Soonyoung leans down and kisses him quickly, quick enough to be considered a peck. 

Sighing fondly, Joshua watches with fascination as Jihoon opens his mouth to scold Soonyoung again when his husband pecks him again. It goes like that for a few more times, which, really, Joshua guesses he should consider himself lucky that they haven’t started making out right there and then, but he doesn’t say anything. He doesn’t want to jinx himself, not like he can say anything.

It isn’t until Soonyoung is properly showering Jihoon with kisses does he feel amused. Jihoon’s ears are red, no doubt embarrassed, but he doesn’t seem to be protesting against Soonyoung’s endeavors. In fact, much to Joshua’s surprise, the producer practically melts himself into Soonyoung’s kisses, his body leaning forward unconsciously and his lips puckered up slightly to catch the dancer’s lips. 

> _ "So promise you'll never change  _
> 
> _ And I'll always be the same  _
> 
> _ We'll be dancing the same groove  _
> 
> _ When we're ninety-two, the same as seventeen." _

Joshua’s eyes gravitate to Seokmin naturally, watching the younger man gaze at the two lovebirds sharing pecks and giggles between each other. There’s something in his eye, sparkling with adoration and something that Joshua can’t make out, but he supposes they both feel the same way. They’re happy for Soonyoung and Jihoon.

Suddenly, Joshua wants something like them, what Soonyoung and Jihoon have but more...cleaner. Less messy. He wants something like that with the man sitting on the stool beside him. His heart churns at the thought, and he feels butterflies swarm in his stomach. He looks down to hide a smile, feeling his cheeks beginning to warm up.

> _ "And I'll never lie to you  _
> 
> _ Just don't you hold back on me  _
> 
> _ I wanna love you as strong  _
> 
> _When we're ninety-two, the same as seventeen."_

Looking back up once he’s composed himself enough to school a straight face, he returns his attention back to the newlyweds. They’re still talking, but upon closer inspection, Joshua realizes they’re singing softly to each other, lips moving slowly, words dripping from their tongues like honey. It’s such a contrast to their usual everyday relationship that Joshua almost snorts.

They have their sweet moments, definitely, especially when Soonyoung is feeling particularly needy for affection. You’d think Jihoon wouldn’t indulge him with affections but surprisingly, the producer is just as bad as Soonyoung when he’s deprived of attention. He just hides his neediness better but in truth, away from the eyes of fans and the public eye, he’s no better than his husband.

> _ "Just promise you'll never change  _
> 
> _ And I'll always be the same  _
> 
> _ We'll be dancing the same groove  _
> 
> _ When we're ninety-two, the same as seventeen." _

As the song comes to an end, Joshua finds his eyes straying back to Seokmin, who’s eyes have shut as he sings. The older vocalist thinks he looks nice like that, relaxed and feeling the music. Seokmin is usually always all bright smiles and pure sunshine, and very rarely is he cloudy skies or the pouring rain. Joshua doesn’t get to see this side of his fiancé very often out of the usual stage presence, calm and collected, so he likes to take his time admiring the younger vocalist in these instances.

Seokmin’s eyes open and catches Joshua’s gaze, and — oh, there’s that bright smile again. 

Joshua smiles back, something soft and small but loving all the same as his fiancé closes the song for the newlyweds. Yes, he wouldn’t mind changing their titles as fiancés to husbands either.

Soon, he thinks to himself, head turning back to watch Soonyoung and Jihoon. Their foreheads are pressed against each other’s gently, eyes fluttered shut as Jihoon sings quietly to his husband, the tip of his ears red but lips curled up shyly as the song begins to close. Definitely soon.

> _"And I'll never lie to you_
> 
> _Just don't you hold back on me_
> 
> _I wanna love you as strong_
> 
> _When we're ninety-two, the same as seventeen."_

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, this was just soft Soonhoon and soft Seoksoo. I’m more of a Jihancheol shipper, but I couldn’t help myself when that Seoksoo selca came out ;; Anyway, Soonhoon married, Seoksoo engaged, we love it. 
> 
> My Twitter is such a mess right now because I’ve been screaming about Seventeen’s October comeback >< Aghhh, they always pull shit like this and never give Carats a break. I really hope they get enough rest throughout the rest of the year and the next, because it all seems rushed now. I’m not sure if Seungkwan’s recovered from his injured ankle, but I don’t want him to be excluded from promotions like HIT. Oh well :/ the best thing we can do is start collecting votes so we can be prepared (especially when it’s rumored that they might also have a comeback in December), because we’re going against big groups and fandoms ><
> 
> Now I need to go find my schedule because this comeback news really messed me up ><
> 
> Anyway, feel free to interact with me below~ (Yes, I finally figured out how links are formatted here ><;)
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/mistehri)  
> [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.qa/mistehri)
> 
> As always, feedback is greatly appreciated. Thanks for reading! ❤


End file.
